


Who Called Security?

by icybluepenguin



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Handcuffs, Light Bondage, Sex, Spanking, Stranger Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-08
Updated: 2014-05-08
Packaged: 2018-01-24 00:49:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1585589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icybluepenguin/pseuds/icybluepenguin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Your friends dare you to sneak onto the grounds of the Governor's Mansion one night.  The security guard thinks you need to learn a lesson about trespassing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Who Called Security?

**Author's Note:**

> Um. Anyone want some porn? Cheesy security guard porn? Inspired by this confession: http://naughtylokiconfessions.tumblr.com/post/84783857826/the-thought-of-loki-in-a-security-guard-uniform-is It’s the first time I’ve written in second person and in present tense, so I’m going to pretend that it was a very serious writing exercise and not that I was kind of in a weird mood and stuck on another story. Also, it’s the fastest and shortest thing I’ve written in a long time. Pretty much just bang-and-leave. Enjoy?

It was a stupid idea, really.  But fall semester finals were over and you and your friends had gone out drinking.  One thing led to another and someone was suggesting a dare contest.  By the time it was your turn for a dare, you were several drinks past the beginning of the game and easy things like getting some guy’s number or even taking off your underwear.  Your friends decided that you should sneak onto the historic Governor’s Mansion grounds and touch the wall of the outhouse before coming back.  True, this was something on the senior bucket list- you were supposed to sneak on to the grounds before you graduated (along with streaking the common green, which you also hadn’t done) but security had been bumped up at the Governor’s Mansion since so many of the seniors would just tromp over the garden and ruin the landscaping.

You were pretty drunk, though, so it seemed like tonight was the perfect time to do it.  You climbed the wall and landed on the bench on the other side more or less gracefully, while your friends giggled and tried to be quiet behind the wall.  Sneaking exaggeratedly towards the outhouse, you couldn’t shake the feeling that you were being watched.  You figured that it was just the atmosphere of the place.  You couldn’t see anyone else around and wouldn’t security have a flashlight or something?

You look around one last time before reaching out to touch the brick wall so you could head back.

You feel someone right behind you suddenly.  “Come here often?” a deep voice whispers in your ear, two large hands coming up to press against the wall on either side of you.

You scream in pure shock.  Your heart races and the adrenaline clears out much of the alcoholic haze you’d been in.  Carefully, you turn around, hand frantically searching for the mace in your pocket.  The man behind you steps back a bit as you turn and you can see the security guard badge and uniform in the moonlight.  You breathe a little easier but your heart is still beating furiously.  You’re in for it now, you just know it.

The man in front of you has long black hair and a pale face.  All you can really make out is his straight long nose and strong jawline, but from that he’s certainly much handsomer than the other guards you’ve seen.  Your mind is scrambling for an excuse why you’re here but you’re coming up blank.

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry,” you babble.  “I didn’t mean-”

The guard leans forward again, his hands returning to the wall.  ”Didn’t mean to get caught?”  He has an accent that you can’t place but it sounds divine.

You swallow, his face inches from yours as he bends down.  He’s very tall and you can feel his breath on your face.  ”I just… it was just a bit of fun, a dare- I used the path, I swear!”

"I think you should come back to my office."  His eyes rake down your body, then back up again.  You blush and wonder how much he can see of you in the darkness.  "Let’s have a little chat about your behavior." The word ‘chat’ rolls off his tongue in an seductive way, sending a shiver down your spine.  You wonder what the penalty for trespassing is and maybe, just maybe, if there’s any way you can get off with just a warning.

He grasps your arm and marches you towards his office.  Once there, in the light,  you have to stifle a gasp.  The guard is gorgeous.  The blue of his button down shirt brings out his eyes, making them seem almost unnaturally blue.  They’re piercing eyes, making you think he can read your mind.  His hair is swept back from his forehead, giving him a severe look and you know you’re in trouble.  He doesn’t seem like the type to let you off easy.

You concentrate on his navy tie, trying to ignore the strange mix of nerves and, frankly, attraction as you sit down in a metal chair across from the desk.  The guard- his name tag says Loki- looks good enough to be a movie star.  You bite your lip, reminding yourself where you are and why.  But your eyes drift to the handcuffs on his belt and you can’t help but imagine yourself bound and at his mercy.  You don’t feel drunk anymore, and adrenaline is quickly turning to arousal no matter how much you try to think about something else.

He sits down on the edge of his desk, his legs spread wide as he regards you sitting in the rickety chair.  He doesn’t say anything for a while, just stares at you as if he’s deciding your fate.  You can’t help but look at his crotch- it’s right at eye level after all- and notice that he’s got a sizable bulge in his slacks.  As you raise your eyes away, embarrassed, you realize he was watching you.  Your face flushes.

"Let me guess," he says in a quiet, serious tone.  "You’re a good student, high grades.  You were just out having some drinks with friends when things got a little silly.  You jumped the wall on a dare.  And now you’re worried about the consequences."  His voice drops to a compelling whisper as he leans closer, his words surprisingly accurate.  "What will the school do when they find out?  Will you be… disciplined?"  You shiver at the way he says that word.  "Expelled, maybe?  And you’re  _so close_  to graduating in May, aren’t you.  You just want to leave here with a warning- you’ll do  _anything_  for that.  Am I right?” 

He sits back, unbuttoning a cuff and slowly rolling up the sleeve.  You watch his long fingers as they reveal a strong lean forearm- you’re certain you can see every muscle under his skin.  You have never seen someone make rolling up sleeves so sexy.  You shift in your chair, uncomfortably aware of the heat between your thighs.  When he finishes with the second sleeve, he leans forward and lowers his head so that his breath is hot on your ear, his hands on the armrests of the chair, trapping you.

"Trespassing is very naughty," he whispers darkly.  "If I just let you go, you won’t have learned your lesson."

Your breath is coming in uneven little hiccups, arousal making your body warm and flushed.  You grip the bottom of the chair tightly to keep from throwing yourself at Loki, every little whisper in that voice stripping away your inhibitions further.  He’s so close you can feel the heat of his body, hovering just above you.

"You’re a very bad girl, aren’t you?"  His tongue flicks against your ear, making you shiver and bite your lip to keep from moaning.  "What do you need to learn your lesson?"  A hand cups your breast, his thumb circling the stiff nipple though your t-shirt.  "Do you need a proper spanking?"

"Yes," you whimper, arching into his touch.

He chuckles in your ear, his other hand gripping the back of your neck.  ”Do you need a good, hard fucking?”  His thumb brushes over your nipple.

"Yes!"

"Tell me," he murmurs as his hand travels down your stomach.  "Tell me what you need."

"I- I need to be spanked, and fucked, s-sir," you moan, stuttering when his palm cups your mound through your jeans.

"Why?"

"Because I’ve been very bad, sir, I need to be punished," you whisper hoarsely.  "…I need you to own me."

You groan as his hands leave your body, but they soon return.  He pulls your arms behind your back and your hear the click of his handcuffs.  His mouth is back at your ear.  ”Bad girls don’t get to touch,” he growls softly.  ”If you want me to stop, say red.”  Then he’s pulling you to your feet.  

Before you know what’s happening, you’re bent over his desk.  You turn your head, resting your cheek on the fake wooden surface.  You’re staring at a mug with the state flag on it.  His hands snake under you and undo your jeans, pulling them and your panties down just to your knees, exposing you to him and you shiver in anticipation.

He presses down on the small of your back, holding you in place.  ”Don’t forget to count,” he says, just before his palm lands on your exposed skin.

You yelp out, “One!”

After six, your skin stinging and hot, he moves his hand under you again to play with your clit as he smacks your ass hard.  You squirm to escape the blow, only to grind yourself against his fingers.  You whimper, barely remembering to count as his finger draws slow circles around your nub.

He pauses in his spanking, pressing his hand flat against your ass and slipping his middle finger between your legs.  ”Oh, you are a naughty girl,” he coos.  ”Feel how wet you are.  Bent over my desk, hands cuffed behind your back, ass in the air and so red…  You’re trussed up like a pretty little present just for me.”  His words make you feel dirty and only increase your desire.  You wish he’d move his finger deeper; you’re already desperate for an orgasm..

More blows rain down on you in quick succession, his fingers circling your clit faster.  You moan at the sensation, trying to press your hips forward for more.

"And here I thought you were learning to be a good girl," Loki murmurs in disappointment.

You try to focus your thoughts through the haze of arousal.  What had you done wrong…?  ”I’m sorry I forgot to count, sir!  It just felt so good…”

"Maybe we need something stronger for such a dirty little harlot," he mutters in your ear, nipping the delicate skin before moving away.  You hear fabric rustling and then feel the leather of his belt sliding against your hot flesh.  "Start over from one," he orders.

He brings the belt down with just the right amount of force to drive you crazy.  It’s all you can do to remember to count as the throbbing ache in your cunt overwhelms you.  All you can think about is getting his cock inside you, filling the aching void, making you come.  

He stops at five strokes and his hands knead your burning cheeks, soothing some of the sting.  ”What comes next?” he asks, grinding his hard cock against you.

"Fuck me," you beg in a panting voice, beyond any sort of restraint.  "Please fuck me."

He pulls your pants down the rest of the way and off, then kicks your legs apart.  His fingers delve into your folds again and you whine for more.  You’ve never been this wet in your life.  He slides his cock into you with one smooth motion, making you gasp and squirm back against him as your walls stretch to accommodate his size.  He grasps your hips, pulling you closer.  You can hear a low groan escape him as he moves slowly in and out again.

He suddenly slams into you and you shriek when he hits that spot inside you that drives you mad.  He thrusts with increasing speed, each one hitting that spot with deadly accuracy.  You buck beneath him, incoherent sounds torn from your throat as his pelvis smashes into your tender ass.

Loki yanks on your hips harshly, then reaches one hand down to rub your clit in firm motions.  “Don’t you dare come until I tell you,” he growls.  You can’t respond, your breath reduced to stuttering gasps as you can feel the edge approaching, consuming your focus.  A sharp smack on your hip brings you back from the brink momentarily, enough to hear Loki grunting and breathing hard behind you.  

He smacks you again for good measure, then goes back to controlling your hips with his hand, never stopping the maddening friction on your sensitive nub with the other.  You try to think about anything else, something not sexy, but all that comes to mind is how you must look on his desk, bound and bouncing on his cock as he slams into you with abandon.

You whine, trying to form into words how much you need to come.  “Now,” Loki finally gasps and you convulse around him, eyes rolling back in your head.  Everything seems to stop for a long moment as pure sensation washes over you, making you whimper and squeak from the pleasure.  Your heart is pounding in your chest as you come down from your high, slumping against the desk.

A click behind you brings you back to reality.  Loki removes the handcuffs and you bring your hands up to your face to comb back your hair with your fingers.  “Oh damn,” you mutter.  “That was  _hot_.”

Loki looks you over slowly, taking in your disheveled appearance with a smirk, as he helps you up.  ”I think you learned your lesson.”

You stand on shaky legs, straightening your shirt and pulling your pants back on.  The distant sound of footsteps makes your head jerk up in panic.

"Time to go," Loki says, grabbing your arm and pulling you out the office door.  You head away from the footsteps, Loki quickly ducking behind a tree with you.  You can see the flashlight of another security guard turning the corner, walking towards the office.  You turn to ask Loki if he just didn’t want to get caught in a compromising position…

But he’s gone.

Confused, you make your way back to the easiest place to climb the wall.  At least you’re getting away without the school finding out about any of this.   It isn’t until you’re halfway over the wall that you remember that the security guards here wear white, not blue, shirts.  You think you hear a chuckle nearby but can’t see anyone around.  You shrug, just a little unnerved by the whole night, and drop to the ground, searching for your friends and trying to figure out what the hell you’re going to tell them about your dare.


End file.
